


hopeless

by orphan_account



Category: Sweet Home (Webtoon)
Genre: Character Study, just sooomeee, theres only a few chaps up but i wanna actually, write smth w a plot later on...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just sit and rot away. The world hates you anyway.What are you going to do about it?





	hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> lololol i relate to hyun too much this is 100% projection lolol

Your life is fucking hopeless.

Wake up, sit in front of your computer, and find escape in the pixelated virtuality. You won’t feel if you don’t think about it. You can’t even bring yourself to feel pathetic because it’s not like anything matters anyway. Not after...well, you’d rather not think about it.

This is your little routine, in your little world. Society doesn’t need you, it never did, never will. You’re just another case of school refusal. A recluse. A hikiko-whatever. The world wouldn’t mourn your loss, not with how vehemently it insisted on punishing you. So, it’s best to just stay here. You’re disappointing everyone, but you have been for a while. You can’t bring yourself to care. Nothing is important anymore. (Well, maybe except for Maria.)

Your life is fucking hopeless.

This familiar feeling rips through your heart. Except now, it’s like someone plugged it up to an amp and strummed their metaphorical guitar of anguish with vigor. Simultaneously, it’s just empty. You’re a husk of a person, your emotions swirling dangerously, shaky with the lack of use over the years. You can only stare helplessly, hopelessly, at the shrine of your family. It’s yet another betrayal from the world. How could something like this happen? How could you be left alone? With nothing, no one on your side. How could they just leave you like this? It isn’t fair. 

Life isn’t fair. Life is fucking hopeless.

You wipe the blood from your nose. It’s funny. It’s so funny. You had reasoned a way out, the twenty-fifth, your hopeless existence would come to an end, but the world decided to make it even harder for you. As per usual. You just wanted to die in peace. Now, dying as a human would be a luxury. But the world can’t let you have that, not even for a second. 

Your life is fucking hopeless. But maybe you can make someone else’s more hopeful.


End file.
